Beautiful
by CieloisSilvazeKlaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson figures out he has a crush on... Kurt Hummel, the quiet, pale, smart, adorable, and beautiful, Kurt Hummel! bad at summaries
1. Slushy!

**Hi. :P**

* * *

Blaine Anderson, had a crush.

Yes, the day has finally come.

He had a crush on Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel had soft, pale skin, that makes him look like a porcelain doll. He had perfectly styled chestnut hair, he wore stylish men's outfits. He was quiet for most of the time being. He was in the honors class. He smiled like and angel, and laughed like one too. Although, unless you are in Glee club or are he close friend's you wouldn't know. Blaine constantly stared at him. Kurt was not popular, but for those who knew him, either, loved him, or feared him. When ever Kurt got slushied, he would keep a blank face and went to the bathroom to wash off.

Blaine, however, had tan-ish skin. He had black hair that was gelled a helmet to his head. He wore an undershirt, a vest, and a bow tie with some jeans all the time. He was talkative, he was smart but wasn't in honors. And when he got slushied he usually vented all day.

Blaine decided he would make Kurt his boyfriend.

So when the glee club teacher, Mr. Schuester, put up a new members sheet, he decided to join.

* * *

Blaine was nervous before he went into the glee club room.

He didn't know why he was though, he had been the lead singer in the glee club at his old school, so why should he be nervous?

"Okay, up is... Blaine Anderson?" Blaine heard Mr. Schuester, from outside the club room.

Blaine took a deep breath.

He walked inside, cheeks red, and waved to them.

He saw a brown-haired Asian, girl's eyes widened, "Woah. We actually got someone?" she asked.

"Of course, Tina," Mr. Schuester said to the girl, "Now, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, cheeks turning darker, "O-Of course. I am Blaine Anderson and I will be singing.. uh... T-T-The Listening... B-By L-LIGHTS..."

He nodded to the band.

_Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear_  
_ It must just be stress_  
_ But I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess_

_I never really ever know what to say_  
_ When all of my emotions get in the way_  
_ I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)_

Blaine loved this song, everyone else might not know this song but he does. He could relate to it. When ever he tried to talk to Kurt, he froze up.

_ I always get it better right afterward_  
_ When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_  
_ How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey_  
_ Wish I could explain The things that I have to work out_

_ I don't feel right_  
_ What has come over me, I'm about_  
_ To lose my mind_

_ I never really ever know what to say_  
_ When all of my emotions get in the way_  
_ I'm just trying to get us on the same page (Wish I could explain)_

Kurt was staring right at Blaine. God, did he have a voice!

_ I always get it better right afterward_  
_ When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_  
_ How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey_  
_ Wish I could explain_

_ Can I let the trees do the talking_  
_ Can I let the ground do the walking_  
_ Can I let the sky fill what's missing_  
_ Can I let my mouth do the listening, the listening_

_ I never really ever know what to say_  
_ When all of my emotions get in the way_  
_ I'm just trying to get us on the same page_

_ I always get it better right afterward_  
_ When all the wrong impressions are said and heard_  
_ How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey_  
_ Wish I could explain_  
_ What I mean to_ say

Blaine was staring at Kurt the whole time.

It was silent.

Blaine looked around the room nervously, they were all gaping at him.

Kurt smiled slightly, he started clapping.

Everyone followed.

Kurt nodded, to him, Blaine blushed a darker red.

"Well I can safely say that..." Mr. Schuester said, someone with dark brown hair stated tapping on his thighs,"Your In!"

Blaine grinned, "Thank You so much!"

Blaine sat at the closest, vacant seat next to Kurt.

* * *

Days went by and Blaine still didn't say anything to Kurt.

Whenever he tried to, he froze.

Blaine saw Kurt one day with a bruise under his eye and a few bruises on his neck.

It worried him.

...

_Wait_, he thought, _Those on his neck looks like hickeys_.

Blaine's heart sank.

Blaine was getting depressed over a few days, and a few more bruises kept showing up.

When Kurt came to school wearing a T-Shirt, Blaine saw some on his arms.

Kurt was walking down the hall wearing an emotionless mask, as usual.

Karofsky and Azimio went up to him and slushied him with the blueberry flavor.

Kurt just walked pass them and went to the bathroom.

Blaine stared at him in amazement.

How could he not even seem fazed by that?-!

Blaine followed him into the bathroom.

He walked over to him and helped him clean up.

It was silent for a while before Blaine started talking.

"So, uh, what's with the bruises?" Blaine asked, trying to hide the pain and jealousy out of his voice.

Kurt looked straight at him, "Nothing really. Karofsky and Azimio, and some others."

Blaine's eyes widened, "They're gay?!" Blaine asked in disbelief.

Kurt's eyes also widened, he chucked a bit, "No."

Blaine nodded at him, before asking, "So how?"

Kurt looked into the mirror, looking at the bruises.

"They keep choking me, not too much, but they enjoy it. So they held me by the neck so tightly it left these," he said, pointing to the bruises, "They yelled at me so they pinned me against the wall, once again, hard, and so that explains these." he gestured to the bruises on his arms.

Blaine gasped as his eyes filled with tears.

Kurt just stayed emotionless.

He noticed he was clean of slushy and grabbed his bag, "Well, um anyways. Are you stalking me?"

Blaine blushed a cute shade of pink, "Well... I... Will-No. I-I-I-No... well kinda.."

Kurt giggle, "Well then, that's sweet, I guess?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

The question shocked both Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine, amazed at his bravery, while Kurt, shocked by it.

"Sure." Kurt finally said.

Blaine looked at him, confused.

"Well," Kurt started, "I don't know if it's the stalking or the amazement that someone asked me out, that made me say yes."

A tear rolled down his face, Kurt was going on a date with him!

Kurt took out a handkerchief and a pen and wrote something on it, before tossing it to Blaine.

"Here." With that, he left.

Blaine wiped his tears with the handkerchief and noticed something on it.

He grinned to himself.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's phone number.

* * *

**Song in this is The Listening By LIGHTS. Great artist! Review please, well only if you want to.**


	2. Karofsky :'C

**A/N: Hi! Klaine Love is hidden somewhere. If you find it tell me please! ;D Also, if you want a cute fanfiction read Notebook by Lookingforyouforever! It is amazing! :D I love it sooo much! Also read her other stuff too! I love her stuff sooo much! **

** s/8137284/1/ Is the link for the first chapter of Notebook!**

* * *

Blaine kept exchanging looks at Kurt.

Kurt kept working on what he was supposed to but it didn't stop him from blushing; he could feel Blaine staring at him.

Kurt felt... weird.

Maybe it was because some took interest in him?

He didn't know why but he felt weird.

Kurt was working on taking the notes they were supposed to so they could study for the science test they were gonna have, but he kept feeling distracted.

Kurt slowly turned his head towards Blaine, making Blaine blush and look away.

He smiled to himself and continued his notes.

* * *

The bell rang, so Kurt grabbed his stuff and went out the door.

Blaine saw him leave and rushed out to him.

"Hey," Blaine said, blushing.

Kurt looked at hm for a brief second before replying, "Hey,"

They walked silently for a while before, "So, uh..." Blaine said, Kurt raising a eyebrow at him, "I really, really, like you, Kurt." He said quietly.

Kurt nodded at him, "Um.. Thanks?"

Blaine looked at him, "We should... um... sing a duet in Glee Club..."

Kurt turned to him, "Like what?"

"I don't know, anything... But you don't have to if you don't want to..."

He nodded, "Sure, I guess."

Blaine grinned, as they walked into the glee clubroom.

Mercedes went up to Kurt and took him away to Tina and Rachel.

Blaine frowned and walked to the empty seat next to Finn and Puck.

"Yo, man, what's with you and Kurt?" Puck asked.

But Blaine didn't respond, his eyes were glued on Kurt.

Puck stared at him for a while before he turned to Finn, "Dude, I think he's banging your brother!"

Blaine's eyes widened as he turned his head towards them, his cheeks a dark red, "W-W-Eh-Wait-I-I-N-NO!"

Kurt looked at Blaine for a second before he stood up and dragged him out the door.

"W-What are you.. doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled him away.

"Leaving. They have been bugging me about this," he gestured to where his and Blaine's hands met, "Getting on my nerves."

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"God, you're hot."

Kurt froze his hand going limp in Blaine's.

Kurt pulled his hand away from Blaine's and continued walking, "Um... Thanks...?" He blushed.

An awkward bubble of silence.

Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand, brushing his fingertips over Kurt's.

They both blushed.

Kurt turned and walked the other way, suddenly.

"Wh-" Blaine said.

Kurt cut him off.

"You have my number... I'll see you later..."

With that, he walked away.

* * *

Blaine had trouble figuring out where they should go...

He never had a boyfriend, so how would he know?!

How should he know this...

He decided, but he didn't know if it was good enough.

A picnic in the park he always played in when he was younger.

Blaine warily got his phone and typed Kurt's number in it, saving it.

A blush spread out over his cheeks.

**_Hey, so um... How about on Friday... after school? Blaine X_**

Blaine blushed and soon regretted the text as it was sent, to him, the text sounded stupid.

It felt like hours to Blaine but it was actually only one minute.

_**Friday after school? Yeah, I'm free that day.** _

He grinned at the text, he sent a quick reply and ran to the kitchen, checking on what he needed to get before Friday, for the date.

* * *

Kurt heard a knock on his bedroom door, "Hey Kurt, It's Finn... can I come in?"

He yelled a, "Yeah." Before Finn shuffled awkwardly across to Kurt's bed.

Kurt looked at Finn with a raised eyebrow, "So...?"

"So are you and that Blaine kid really inta-"

Before he could finish Kurt slapped his arm and blushed a scarlet red, "NO! I mean... He asked me out and I said yes, we are not having sex! God, what is wrong with you people?!"

Finn nodded, a small blush on his cheeks, as well, "Just checking..."

Awkward silence.

"I think I should go..." Finn started, getting up and walking out the door.

"Yeah..."

Kurt wouldn't lie to himself. He was excited. He tried not to show his emotion's to anyone besides his friends and family... was Blaine a friend? Well...whatever he was, he made Kurt's stomach do flips. He could feel the butterflies. He was wondering what Blaine had planned for the date. Kurt tried not to feel so happy about this date, but it made him feel special and wanted.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate and he couldn't stop the squeal.

He asked Blaine what they were going to do on the date.

**_Secret! You have to wait! ;D_**

God, he is so adorable.

_**Fine.**_

* * *

Karofsky held Kurt up by the neck, leaving Kurt gasping for air.

Karofsky grinned, and dropped him down.

Kurt got up as fast as he could and tried to rush out.

Karofsky quickly grabbed him, pinned his against the wall and place a rough kiss on his lips, forcing his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt froze.

His first kiss.

Fuck.

He pushed him off and ran away before looking back.

_Shit, shit, shit_, Kurt thought as he ran out to the parking lot. Kurt just had his first kiss taken away.

Kurt felt a hot tear roll down his cheek and he pulled out of the lot and drove off home.

Kurt wanted it to be special.

Loving someone and sharing that first kiss with them.

A thing that he would remember forever.

In his whole life, he could look back and remember every detail.

Never would he have that back.

Everything is ruined.

Losing his first kiss to someone who was choking him right before, was not delightful.

Over 10 years he has dreamt of that kiss.

Very soon, he knew Blaine would find out.

Even if he didn't want him to.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY. This was short. What are Kurt and Blaine? Not each others boyfriends! They haven't gone on their date yet! Anyway... did you find Klaine Love in this? I spelled Klaine love using the beginning of certain sentences to make it say that~! Tell me if you found it! Next chapter is what I am really excited to do. But I am so tired right now so later. =W= Also remember, please review! You don't have to but...  
**

**KLAINE IS BEAUTFUL.  
**

**Also, to the review from 'Clarie' ... THANK YOU! And I will!**

**BYE!**


	3. Sitting by a broken tree

**A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III! Okay sorry. So here is teh 3rd Chapter of BEAUTIFUL! I realized the rating for this is M, so I think I should start practicing writing smut, even though it might not happen in a while. 2 of my stories are rated M. ;D Yet no smut. I need to write longer chapters! I had a horrible nightmare. In the nightmare Darren Criss died! IT WAS HORRIBLE! Also, does anyone know my age? You might be surprised. ;D Also, I grown to like 'The Big Bang Theory' not that anyone cares... And I am talking to myself, aren't I? Yep.**

* * *

Blaine was nervous, so very nervous.

Today his dreams would come true.

He would go on a date with Kurt Hummel!

God, God, God.

Blaine was wearing his nicest jeans and a t-shirt.

A rose in is hand as he straightened his clothes.

His hair was how it always looked.

**_I'll be at your to pick you up in 5. X Blaine_****  
**

Blaine wanted to just kiss Kurt so badly.

But he couldn't.

Not yet.

He went out of the room and said goodbye to his mom before he hopped in his car.

He tried to pull himself together.

The picnic basket was in his lap.

When he pulled into Kurt's driveway, he froze.

Kurt looked so fucking hot.

He was wearing a red, tight shirt with Black skinny jeans.

Kurt was looking down and didn't notice Blaine until he heard a door open.

He smiled warmly at him.

Blaine walks up to him and gives him the flower, "I got this for you..."

Kurt just smiled a bit before grabbing his hand, "Shall we go?"

He blushed a light red before grabbing his hand and leading him to his car.

When they both got in the car, Kurt noticed the picnic basket.

"Are we going on a picnic?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

Blaine blushed, "Y-yeah..."

Picnics. Kurt hadn't been on a picnic since his mom died.

When they got there Blaine set up the blanket and got out the basket.

They sat down on the blanket and started eating the sandwiches Blaine made.

"So why did you join glee club?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt was a bit taken aback, "Well.. simple. I like to sing and I love music. "

He nodded, "So... do you like me?" Blaine asked a grin and a blush on his face.

Kurt's eyes widened and blushed a dark red, "I don't know..."

"Well I like you..." Blaine said simply, "A lot," he added.

"So, um... what is your favorite song?"

"At the moment... Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol."

"Artist/Actor/Performer?"

"Um... Patti LuPone."

"Book?"

"The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell."

"Be honest, how many boyfriends have you had?" Blaine asked, shyly.

Kurt froze and turned to look him directly in the eye, "Never had one."

Blaine's eyes widened and he was gaping at him, "You're lying."

"No, this is the first date I've ever been on with a guy," He said simply.

"But you are so fucking hot." Blaine said in a rush, causing both him and Kurt to freeze.

He cleared his throat, "Um... thanks...?" Kurt said.

Second damn time this happened.

They talked about several different topics after that.

Blaine and Kurt moved the basket to the side after they were finished.

"I kinda, well, prepared a song for you," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand with a blush on his cheeks.

"Well then, go ahead," Kurt smirked at him.

_I'm not yours, and you're not mine_  
_ But we can sit and pass the time_  
_ No fighting wars, no ringing chimes_  
_ We're just feeling fine _

Kurt stared directly at Blaine, because, come on, he was a great singer.

_This is where we're supposed to be_  
_ Sitting by a broken tree_  
_ No tragedy, no poetry_  
_ Just staring at the sky_

Blaine nudged Kurt to look up at the sky, he giggled a bit.

_I could wait a thousand hours_  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ Tell me when you feel ready_  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many_  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ With you_

Blaine stared directly at Kurt as well. He meant every word he said. He always has and always will.

_ I like it here beside you dear_  
_ you're even more than you appear_  
_ And in the clouds my head is clear_  
_ Every time you say hello_

_ So here's my heart, and here's my mouth_

Blaine pointed to his heart and then his mouth, grinning.

_And I can't help if things come out_

He shrugged at Kurt.

_'Cause there are words I want to shout_  
_ But maybe I'll stay low_

_ I could wait a thousand hours_  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ Tell me when you feel ready_  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many_  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_ Just to be quiet_

He held onto his hand tightly, never wanting to let go. He had wanted this for so long. He finally was getting it. He had been bullied constantly for being gay, do you know how much it hurts to be bullied for who you are?

_I could wait a thousand hours_  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers_  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ Tell me when you feel ready_  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many_  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady_  
_ Just to be quiet_  
_ With you_

Blaine ended the song and looked deep in to Kurt's eyes which were a baby blue filled with some tears.

Blaine knew this would be perfect.

_This the moment._

Blaine leaned in close to his face.

Kurt didn't do anything, he was completely froze.

Blaine slowly leaned in, his and Kurt's lips inches apart.

When he was about to kiss him, Kurt turned his head making him kiss his cheek.

_Or not._

He was surprised at the movement when he didn't feel his soft lips.

He pulled away, murmuring a "Sorry,"

Blaine felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart.

"You didn't have to come here if you didn't want to." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

Kurt didn't know what to do, so he finally decided.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret, please don't tell anyone..." Kurt started narrowing his eyes at the ground.

He tilted his head in curiosity, and nodded.

"So... You know about Karofsky and all that stuff?"He asked him, quietly, Blaine nodded, "Well... he was doing his _thing_ like he does all the time b-but this time is worst,"

"How is it worst?"

Kurt took a moment to answer before he replied.

"He, well, he kissed me..."

Blaine had never felt so angry in his whole life. He never hated someone so much. He kissed Kurt before he could, and Kurt didn't even like the kiss.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said sincerely, "I guess it will always be a reflex when it comes to kissing. Dammit! I wasn't supposed to tell you that... it's just..."

Blaine silenced Kurt with a hug, holding him so tightly.

Kurt looked taken aback by the hug, and tears formed in his eyes, A boy who actually cared about him.

Blaine slowly pulled back but before he did he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Did you tell anyone yet? Besides me?" Blaine asked.

He shook his head, "No... It happened on Monday... And he kinda, well, h-He..." Kurt tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"He what?"

Kurt looked nervous as he looked away, trying to have someone save him, his eyes went back on Blaine's eyes, "He threaten to kill me if I tell," He said in a quiet, quick rush.

He saw the anger flash in Blaine's eyes as he got up and punched a tree.

"Ow, fuck," Blaine said, once his hand meet the tree, but soon Blaine didn't care, he just keep punching the tree like it was Karofsky, "Fuck him. Fuck him. FUCK HIM!"

Kurt ran up to him and tried to calm him down, "Shh. It's okay, please come down, honey," But Blaine didn't, he didn't calm down.

He finally pulled him away, and grabbed his hand, "It's okay, I'm okay, everything will be okay, sweetie,"

Blaine was panting but looked at Kurt with a small smile, and his hands were killing him, he knew, without a doubt, that he had splinters.

Kurt guided Blaine back to where they were, on the blanket, while he examined his hands.

"You got a lot of splinters." Kurt said, trying not to sound worried, "I have tweezers," he said, remembering he had a small bag full of stuff like that, in his pocket, "This might hurt, or it might not, I don't know,"

After he finished taking all the splinters out he grinned, "Done!"

He looked up at Blaine who was staring at him so intensely, smiling warmly, his beautiful hazel, shining, filled with tears.

"A-Are you okay...?" He asked him, sounding worried.

Blaine nodded, "I'm fine... it's just that... I have waited, for this moment forever, this is all I've wanted for the past, 5 years. I saw you in 7th grade, at middle school, and I couldn't stop thinking of you. I saw you and your perfect face, perfect body, perfect eyes, perfect everything. When you switched schools in 8th grade, I felt devastated, but I never forgot you. I couldn't, even if I wanted to. When you came back, I noticed that you barely show emotions to anyone whose not close to you. You came strong. You were always strong. And you got stronger. I always found those little habits that you have, like when you are nervous, you run your hands through you hair, and panic afterwards. The way that small, pink, blush appears on your cheeks when you laugh, How you tilt your head to the side when you're confused, When you feel awkward and lick your lips, Or when you don't know what to say, you bite your lip. You drive me crazy. You are perfect in every way and I know that this must be a dream."

Kurt had tears in his eyes, "It's not a dream, Blaine."

They gazed at each other.

Blaine moved slightly, leaning in.

He leaned in closer and closer, and watched as Kurt closed his eyes, slowly.

He pressed his lips against Kurt's, soft, lips.

_Fireworks,_ Blaine felt fireworks, exploding, this _was _perfect. He never felt happier.

Kurt slowly and shyly, responded back. He felt them too, this was way better than Karofsky shoving his tongue down his throat.

Blaine pulled away, slowly, and opened his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks.

Kurt did the same, he gazed at him for a brief second, before he said, "Wow..."

"That was amazing," Blaine said, smiling at how amazing it was.

He slowly leaned in again and kissed him again, this time, more passionate.

Blaine licked Kurt's lower lip, asking for entrance, Kurt gasped and shyly opened his mouth.

Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, until Kurt let Blaine win.

Blaine explored his mouth, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster.

Blaine lost it, completely when he heard Kurt moan into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, pressing their lips hard against each others.

He leaned down so he was straddling him, and kissed him harder, while Kurt fisted his hair.

_Damn_, did Blaine, love the little, quiet moans Kurt was making.

Kurt suddenly realized where they were, and tried to pull him off, "Nnngggghh, no, mmh, Stop."

Everything he was doing stopped, "Why?" Blaine asked, panting slightly.

"Blaine we're two guys. Who just made out. At a park. In Lima, Ohio. In public." Kurt stated, slightly raising an eyebrow at him.

It took a while for Blaine to understand what he meant but once he did he blushed, and looked around quickly, "Oh..." he said quietly.

"Yeah, 'Oh'." He mocked him with a smirk.

Blaine cleared his throat, "So are we boyfriends...?"

Kurt just smiled fondly at him, "Of course."

He press a soft and gentle kiss on his cheek.

He moved to Blaine's ear and whispered, "I think I might like you, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt pulled away and Blaine brought him closer for a kiss.

"Fags." A voice said, not from someone in the park but from somebody walking past the part, his face scrunching up in disgust.

Kurt quickly pulled away, and Blaine looked saddened.

"You're incredible," He said to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him and got up, reaching his hand out for Blaine to grab it, "Coming?"

Blaine grabbed the basket and took Kurt's hand in his, as they walked to Blaine's car.

Once they were in the car Kurt attacked Blaine's lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay it's not that I don't love this, because I do. But-" Kurt cut him off with another searing kiss, "Shush."

Kurt straddled his lap as much as he could, putting the arm rest up so he would be comfortable.

Blaine groaned as Kurt made his way into his mouth, tangling his fingers in his hair.

He pulled away, "Stop wearing so much hair gel. You made my hands sticky."

Before Blaine could even reply, Kurt was kissing him again, he sucked on his tongue roughly.

"Mmm..." Blaine moaned, his hands moving further down south Kurt's body.

Kurt jerked away, pushing Blaine's hand away, "Don't-Don't touch th-there." Kurt glared at him, blushing furiously.

"Shit-I-Fuck, I'm sorry." He said, reaching out to grab his hand.

It was yanked away before he could even touch it.

"P-Please don't be mad at me..." Blaine whispered, brokenly.

He heard Kurt sigh, "I-I'm- I'm not mad, just... Don't," he said, as he kissed his cheek softly.

"We should go now..."

"Yeah..."

It was silent the way about half way to Kurt's house when Kurt broke the silence.

"Will you sing a duet with me in glee club?"

"What?"

"Will you? Sing a duet with me? For glee club?" Kurt asked, slightly worried.

"Of course." Blaine said, in a 'duh!' voice.

"Yay! I want everyone to know who my adorable boyfriend is." He admitted, blushing a bit.

Blaine opened his mouth, and then closed it, before saying, "You think I'm c-cute?"

Kurt looked out the window, then to Blaine, "No, Adorable."

He grinned from ear to ear, "You are too."

* * *

When they got to Kurt's house Blaine and Kurt were at his front door.

"So..."

"Bye?"

"Bye... I don't wanna leave."

"Tonight was perfect, Blaine. Absolutely perfect. I don't want you to leave either." Kurt said, sincerely.

Blaine brought Kurt closer, when there lips were about to meet, the door opened.

"None of that."

And the person who opened the door pulled Kurt in.

Blaine didn't get a good look at who it was but he was guessing it was his dad.

Only he had a shot-gun.

He shivered to himself, and slowly walked to his car.

His phone vibrated and he grinned when he saw Kurt's name on the screen.

_**Sorry about that! My dad is kinda over-protective. Goodnight Blaine! I am tired, tonight was breath-taking though. X**_

_**Don't worry about it. Although, I miss you already :( Goodnight, sweet dreams, Baby! XXX Blaine  
**_

* * *

Kurt was in his bed, over thinking everything.

He wasn't supposed to show what he feels, it just get's you hurt.

He learned that from the year he had a crush on Finn, who ended up being his step-brother!

Also, from when he would tear up when he got slushied, everyone would laugh, and do it even more.

So he kept his emotions for people who were close to him.

But he wasn't even sure if he could trust Blaine, but yet, there he goes, show all of what he is feeling, without even thinking.

This would end bad.

Everything ended bad.

* * *

**A/N: Om Nom Nom. So the song in this chapter is Quiet by LIGHTS. ALSO SEE TLOS! HAHAHAHA! I JUST HAD TO MAKE IT HIS FAVORITE BOOK! My brother got all 4 seasons of The Big Bang Theory on DVD! FOR FREE! And he said he had some point thingys left over so he was thinking of buying me the Glee season 1 DVD since it was on sale for $20, but noooooooooo, my mom wanted The Twilight Zone! WHAT THE HELL? SHE ONLY WATCHED IT ONCE, ON NEW YEARS, WHEN SHE WAS DRUNK! smh, :C**


	4. You are my savior

**A/N: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! Oh my god I haven't updated Miracle in a while... So much to write...**

* * *

The next day, at school, Blaine picked Kurt up from his house and drove him there.

"You know we are gonna get boarded with questions, right?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking out the window.

Blaine turned his head to Kurt for a breif second before concentration on the road, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, looking straight ahead this time, "Yeah, and we are going to get a couple name."

He saw Blaine grin in the corner of his eye, "Like Finchel, or Puckleberry?"

When he heard a high squeal, he turned to him, "I take it you want a couple name?" He asked, failing to hide his grin.

"Hell Yeah!" Blaine yelled, "I mean, uh... M-mayb-" He stuttered, blushing.

"Shut up. I think it's adorable."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt walked into the halls of McKinley, hand in hand.

Kurt kept his usual, icy, facial expression, which is hard if you have Blaine Freakin' Anderson, holding your hand.

_It is just hand holding_, he thought, _Calm down._

But this was just crazy, he never felt so many fucking butterflies in his stomach.

The only person he had a 'crush' on was Finn, and he is his freaking step brother, now! He barely even had anybody like him, besides Mercedes, until he told her he was gay. He pretended to like Rachel so he wouldn't date Mercedes, which made her bust his window on his car. _Come on, Blaine's not that great, with his... his stupid hazel eyes, and his stupidly adorable personality and his ability to make you feel on top of the world,_ Kurt thought to himself. _Shit, you can NOT fall for this boy, it will end in heartbreak,_ he promised himself, but wasn't he already falling for him?

"... Kurt? ... KURT." Blaine yelled, getting Kurt to snap out of his thoughts, and defensively glared at Blaine before he realized it was him, his gazed softened, "Sorry, force of habit. I guess I kinda blanked out."

Blaine laughed, sadly, "It's okay..."

"So, um, anyways-" Blaine was cut off when Mercedes and Tina grabbed Kurt and started pulling him away.

"Sorry, Lover Boy! We need him!"

A feeling of loneliness hit him, as he no longer felt Kurt's soft hand in his, leaving his empty.

* * *

"Spill. It," Mercedes said, looking down to where Kurt was sitting.

"Now." Tina said.

They were in a janitor's closet, trying to get everything about Kurt and Blaine's relationship from him.

"Did you guys have sex yet?" Mercedes asked.

"No! We just started dating, do you think I'm the type to have sex on the first date?!" He exclaimed, blushing.

"Did you guys kiss?"

Kurt looked around, "Yes,"

"With tongue?"

He narrowed his eyes to the ground, blushing a dark red, not responding.

Mercedes and Tina nearly pounced on him with excitement, "My boy had his first kiss!" Mercedes exclaimed, happily.

This brought memories of Kurt's kiss with Karofsky, all the fear and sadness came back to him. He bit his lip as he remembered the horrible feeling of Karofsky's tongue being shoved down his throat.

He laughed sadly, "...Yeah I had my first kiss now..." he sighed, "Exciting." He smiled a very fake smile.

The girls both noticed this, "Hey... Kurt, you okay?" Tina asked sincerely.

Kurt snapped out of his bitter thoughts, "What? Of yeah, of course." Right after he finished the bell rang.

He quickly got up and walk toward the door, "Gotta go, don't wanna be late." He said quickly walking out and to his class to escape from them.

Once in the classroom he hurried to his seat and rested his head on the desk.

_Fuck everything_, he thought.

* * *

"Mr. Hummel...? Wake up!" Kurt's teacher, Ms. Morris, yelled at Kurt, knocking him out of his slumber.

He woke up right away and was shocked, he never fell asleep in class before!

"I am sorry miss, it won't happen again." He said, taking in his surroundings on his right side and glaring at the people who stared at him.

Ms. Morris sighed, and rubbed her temples, "Well, since you are particularly well in this class, I will not punish you, but if you do it one more time you will get detention for a week!"

He nodded, "Good. Now as I was saying..." She continue with her lesson.

Kurt then took in his surrounding on his left side, but the only thing he noticed was Blaine sitting beside his, smiling right at him.

That feeling he gets when he smiles at him, God, he hates getting that feeling, he hates feeling weak under his gaze. But alas, he couldn't bring himself to hate the guy who made him feel this way. He probably would never. No, he couldn't at all. This boy, was his boyfriend. The word boyfriend sounded so weird coming from him. He never had a boyfriend and he most certainly never had sex. _Oh my God, Blaine probably isn't a virgin! What if he wants to do stuff and-and I'm horrible at it! The I will tell him I'm not ready! He will understand... right? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God._ He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he thought about this. _Alright, calm down Kurt, don't worry every thing will be fine! ...I hope._

He, once again, got lost in thought, until he realized he was staring at Blaine the whole time and stared at the front of the room.

Once the bell rang Kurt quickly grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

Soon enough Blaine caught up with him, "Why did you run off so fast?"

Kurt did a hand motion meaning 'nothing'.

Blaine went right beside Kurt and grabbed his hand as they walked in the hallway still getting weird looks.

After a while they were still getting looks and it was pissing Kurt off, suddenly he let go of Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked up at him sadly, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded swiftly before looking around and seeing not as many people staring. He kissed Blaine on the cheek, "I'm good, I'll see you later, bye!" And he diapered somewhere in the crowd of students roaming the halls.

He left, leaving Blaine feeling like shit.

* * *

Kurt knew that glee club would start in soon so he was getting ready to leave.

He felt bad, but he wasn't supposed to show his feelings. People saw him vulnerable around Blaine, then they would start throwing more slushies at him, and he worked so hard to get them to go down. Now, he only got slushied one time every other day.

Once he got his stuff out he closed his looks, and turned to start walking to glee club.

And _bam_, just like that Karofsky was slushing him, "Where's the other faggot?" Karofsky asked him.

Kurt glared at him, "Fuck off." he hissed.

But Karofsky, of course, didn't, "Damn, now I have an extra slushie..." He said, smirking, and slushied Kurt again with his other slushie, "Bye Fag."

He left right after, as Kurt groaned in annoyance, he went to the bathroom, washed off, and changed.

One he was finally clean, he made it to Glee club.

He casually walked in, his hair slightly blue from not being able to get all of the slushie out and skin slightly blue as well.

"Hey babe, wh-what happened?" Blaine asked him as soon as he walked in, noticing that he was obviously slushie before coming here.

"Nothing," Kurt said in a quick rush, walking over to Mr. Schuester and talking to him quietly.

"Okay guys, Kurt has the floor."

Kurt grinned as he walked up to the front, and nodded towards the band.

_The night is deafening_  
_ when the silence is listening_  
_ and I'm down on my knees _  
_ and I know that something is missing _  
_ because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in _  
_ but I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them_

Blaine gasped, this song, and God, Kurt was singing it to _him. _Plus, it was a song by one of his favorite Indie artist!

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it _  
_ 'cause I start losing my head then I get up in a panic_  
_ Remember, when we were kids and always knew when to quit it _  
_ Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?_

Kurt stared right at Blaine, last night he did research on "LIGHTS" and saw this song, he instantly fell in love with it. He understood completely wh Blaine liked her so much; she was amazing.

_ I don't want to know_

Kurt walked over to Blaine and grabbed him by the arms, and pulled him out of his chair, dancing with him.

_ I just wanna run to you_  
_ and break off the chains_  
_ and throw them away_  
_ I just wanna be so much_  
_ and shake off the dust _  
_ that turn me to rust_  
_ Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour_  
_ I need a saviour _

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear, dancing with Kurt, when Kurt suddenly slowed their dancing into slow dancing.

_ It will never change_  
_ if you want it to stay the same_  
_ I really hate it_  
_ but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained_  
_ and when it's all you control _  
_ 'cause you got nothing else to hold _  
_ You're getting tighter and tighter _  
_ It's getting harder to let it go _

_ I don't want to know_

Kurt sped up his dancing again, running around the room, pulling Blaine with him.

_ I just wanna run to you_  
_ and break off the chains_  
_ and throw them away_  
_ I just wanna be so much_  
_ and shake off the dust _  
_ that turn me to rust_  
_ Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour_  
_ I need a saviour _

They heard the 'awws' come from the girls as they watched the dancing while Kurt sang, Blaine than sang the next part, since it was short.

_ Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small_  
_ Free my hands and feet_  
_ and maybe I won't always fall_  
_ Save me_

While Blaine was singing, he was grinning at him, grinning at the man he can call his boyfriend, and they sang in unison for the next part.

_ I just wanna run to you_  
_ and break off the chains_  
_ (Save me)_  
_ and throw them away_  
_ I just wanna be so much_  
_ and shake off the dust_  
_ (Save me) _  
_ that turn me to rust_

They softened their voices while he sang the last part of the song.

_ I just wanna run to you_  
_ (Just wanna run to you)_  
_ and break off the chains_  
_ (Save me)_  
_ and throw them away_  
_ I just wanna be so much_  
_ (Just wanna be so much)_  
_ and shake off the dust _  
_ (Save me)_  
_ that turn me to rust_  
_ Sooner than later, _  
_ I'll need a saviour_  
_ (Save me)_  
_ I need a saviour_

Kurt was breathing hard when he finished staring right into Blaine's eyes, he slowly leaned in closer to his boyfriend until their lips meet.

The glee club busted out into applause.

Blaine pulled away, smiling at him, the boy he could kiss and hold, the boy he call his boyfriend.

* * *

"So I was wondering if you wanna come over to my house?" Blaine asked Kurt when they walked out of Glee club.

Kurt turned his head towards his boyfriend, smiling, "Sure, um, just let me call my dad."

He took out his phone and called him, "Dad?... Um, Can I go to, um, a friends house? ... Yes, it's Blaine... Why not?... Please dad?... Thanks, dad... I love you too, bye." He hung up and smiled towards Blaine, "Let's go."

He took his hand and they walked out to the parking lot.

Blaine pulled their hands up and kissed Kurt's hand, making him blush a scarlet red.

Once they finally got to Blaine's house Blaine slowly pulled into the parking lot and was glad to see his dad wasn't there.

He and Kurt went up to his room, and awkwardly sat on the bed both boys blushing and in a uncomfortable silence.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" Blaine asked Kurt nervously, gesturing toward the stack over movies on her drawer.

Kurt just nodded, and Blaine asked him what he wanted to watch, until they decide on Tangled, both loving that movie.

Both keep sneaking glances at each other, until it Kurt started watching his favorite part of the movie, smiling at the T.V. completely distracted.

Until Kurt finally turned to Blaine, noticing him staring, "A-Are you oka-" Before he could even finish, Blaine pressed his lips hard against own.

Kurt felt the heat rise up to his cheeks, he kissed Blaine back, completely forgetting the movie he was so interested in about 7 seconds ago.

He licked at his lower lip, asking for entrance, and he shifted so that he was lying on top of Blaine, while Blaine's hand fisted into Kurt hair, trying to pull him closer, as if it were possible to be closer than they were right now.

As the a few minutes passed, their kisses got more and more heated.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Kurt, startled, bounced off of Blaine and falling off the bed, before answering his phone.

""H-Hello...? Kurt managed to say.

"_Kurt! Me and Tina are- Why do you sound out of breath?_" Mercedes questioned Kurt.

"Oh, um, you just startled me when you called!" He lied.

"..._Right... so anyways, we are having a girls, night, oh and also, Rachel will be coming too, wanna join?_"

"Um..." Kurt said as he glanced over at Blaine who was smiling at him, before glancing over at the movie, "Uhhh, right now?" He asked as he watched his boyfriend reach out and grab his hand.

"_Well duh_!"

"I, um," He muttered as Blaine got off the bed and crawled on the floor next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "... Sure. Bye." He hung up.

He turned and saw Blaine watching him with a raised eyebrow, "Who was it and why did they interrupt our hot make-out session?" He asked, blushing at his own words.

Kurt blushed as well, "Well, it was Mercedes and I, um, am going to meet her and the girls..."

Blaine's face fell, as he stared at Kurt for a while, "Th-That s-sounds fun... have a great time..." He mumbled.

_Guilt._ Kurt felt guilty as he watched as Blaine turned saddened right away, "I-I'm sorry, babe, but I'll call you later, okay?" He asked, trying to make Blaine happier.

His boyfriend simply nodded, giving him a fake smile mumbling an 'okay' and letting Kurt kiss him on the cheek before he exited out.

* * *

Kurt exited Blaine's house, feeling horrible, for just leaving Blaine.

He didn't only feel horrible, he felt selfish.

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't say yes because he wanted to hang out with the girls, he knew that, the more he was with that boy, the more he fell for him, and he couldn't let himself fall for him.

Although this boy liked him... a lot, there is no guaranty that he will never hurt him. This shit happens when relationships happen, Kurt knows that, although he has never had a boyfriend before Blaine, he just knows that.

Once he arrived at Mercedes house, he didn't noticed he was in tears, so when he rang the door bell for Mercedes house, and she answered but looked worried, he noticed.

"Oh my God, Kurt! What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, pulling Kurt in as Tina and Rachel went to them.

Kurt hastily wipe away his tears, "N-Nothing's wrong!"

Tina immediately went to his side as did Rachel.

"Kurt don't lie." Tina said, "Now tell us, what's wrong?"

He slowly looked up at them, tears falling down his face more often, "W-What if I'm not good enough for him? I'm not am I? This is just some stupid prank isn't it?"

"Shh, Shh, Kurt, come on." Mercedes said, grabbing Kurt's hand to the kitchen and letting him sit on a chair at a table before she went to the fridge and pulled out four containers of ice cream and getting four spoons.

"It's not a prank Kurt." She said, patting him on the back before she, Tina, and Rachel, all sat down at the table next to him.

"Maybe not but..."

Rachel looked at Kurt sincerely, "But what Kurt?" She asked, opening the tub of ice cream in front of her, eating it.

He looked up slowly and stared at them, "I think I'm falling for him..."

Tina ate her ice cream before asking, "What's wrong with that?"

"I-I can't fall for him! I can't! I know he will just end up hurting me and I will get my heart broken! I know not to get too attached to things or people! He makes me feel these... these stupid feelings and-and I can't have them! I am not supposed to show my stupid emotions, if I do, I could get killed for just walking hand in hand down the hall with him! Do you know how stupid people are these day?! A-And I am so fucking selfish, I left him here and try to neglet him just s I wouldn't have to feel this way and... I-I just can't..." He admitted.

The girls shared a glance before they all got up and gave him a big hug.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading loves! Can't wait till this weeks Glee! Cute Klaine Skype scene! Yayayayay~ Love them. I want ice cream... Also the song in this is "Savior" by LIGHTS!  
**


	5. If We Could Escape The Crowd Somehw

**A/N: Okay, hi. So at school, there is this guy with curly hair so my friend called him curly fries. So now we both call him that, and well he sat next to my friends brother, He was wearing a Adventure Time shirt, and well my friend's- Tiana is her name-, well her brother was bald so he was wearing a hoodie and she was trying to get him to take it off, so she pretended to punch him in the face and when she did she was like, "Addddventure Timeee!" And Curly Fries' head snapped up and me and Tiana noticed and he looked at us, and then continued looking outside. And then, the next day, he sat next to her brother again, and they were sitting behind us and they had Lego's and Tiana was all, "You Lego's are sexy." And so Curly Fries got embarrassed, and he was amused, and Tiana started saying a lot of his things were sexy, and then she said, "You know what else is sexy? That angry bird." And pointed to his angry birds backpack and BAM. He like, died of silent laughed and it was very amusing. ... I talk too much... ANYWAYS! HERE IS CHAPTER CINCO OF BEAUTIFUL.  
**

* * *

Kurt actually was having a good time with the girls.

It distracted him from what he was over-thinking about.

He took out his phone and called Blaine, it rang once before he heard Blaine answer, hopefully, "_Kurt?_"

"Hi," He said, smiling, "I told you I'll call you later."

"_So are you still with the girls?_" Blaine asked.

"Yep_,_" he said, "But I'm leaving soon."

"_Can I drive to school tomorrow?_"

"Sure," Kurt said, grin widening, "Ugh, I have to go Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Blaine voice saddened, "_Yeah, yeah, sure, bye sweetie._"

Kurt hung up his phone with a sigh, "Guys, I think I'm gonna leave now," He said, looking at the girls who were dancing wildly to the radio.

They all stopped and looked at him, "No! You can't leave!" Rachel said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"We haven't sang karaoke yet!"

"... Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Hummel, Anderson."

Kurt sighed, and turned around, not letting go of Blaine's hand, "What do you want, Santana?"

"Whoa, calm down," She said, with a smirk, "Me and Puck are throwing a party for the glee club tomorrow, that's all."

She walked away, smirk still planted to her face.

He turned back to see his boyfriend grinning, "We should go!"

"You want to go?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded happily, "Fine," Kurt agreed, he just needed to promise himself that he wouldn't drink, because him getting drunk in front of Blaine would not be good.

"Yay!" Blaine kissed Kurt happily on the cheek, "Thank you, Kurt!"

He awkwardly looked around, glaring at the people staring at them like they were crazy, "You're welcome, sweetie..."

"Let's go glee club now," He said, grinning at him.

They walk in, hand in hand, and went to talk to Mr. Schuester, while everyone else started coming in.

Once everyone entered, he stood at the front of the room Kurt and Blaine on each side of him.

"Guys, Kurt and Blaine have a song they'd like to sing."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and he grabbed it happily as the music started.

Blaine looked to the front of the room as he sang.

_If you are a cliffhanger ending_  
_ I'm the one that doesn't know anything_  
_ Like a magpie and a ring,_  
_ I'm always going to be looking right to you_

He turned his head towards Kurt, adoration in his eyes, looking into Kurt's eyes as he sang.

_Oh, you capture my attention_  
_ Carefully listening, _  
_ Don't wanna miss a thing,_  
_ Keeping my eyes on you_  
_ Got me on my toes_

Kurt smiled at him, he knew Blaine liked him a lot, and it made him incredibly happy, he liked him a lot too.

_If I were to hide out on the sea,_  
_ You'd be whispering from the westerlies_  
_ In any book I'll ever read,_  
_ You'd be the line that sticks out to me,_  
_ Out to me_

He had always seemed to notice how much he saw Blaine, and how he seemed to always be looking at him and when Kurt turned his head to catch him staring, he would blush and look away. He always noticed the smaller boy with his hair gelled, who always watched him, and blushed when he'd turn his head in his direction.

_ Oh, you capture my attention_  
_ Carefully listening,_  
_ Don't wanna miss a thing,_  
_ Keeping my eyes on you_

Kurt pointed to Blaine and winked, Blaine blushing as they sang the next part together.

_Oh, you capture my attention_  
_ I'm anticipating,_  
_ I'm watching, I'm waiting_  
_ For you to make your move_  
_ Got me on my toes_  
_ Got me on my toes_  
_ Got me on my toes_

They heard someone coo at the cuteness, probably Brittany, and saw Santana and Brittany kiss each other in the corner of their eyes.

_Got me on my toes_  
_ Got me on my toes_

_ Oh, you capture my attention_  
_ Carefully listening,_  
_ Don't wanna miss a thing,_  
_ Keeping my eyes on you_

_ Oh, you capture my attention_  
_ I'm anticipating,_  
_ I'm watching, I'm waiting_  
_ For you to make your move_  
_ Got me on my toes_  
_ Got me on my toes_  
_Got me on my toes_

They ended the song with a kiss, the others clapping and Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina glanced at each other before smiling at them.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were standing outside of Santana's house, hearing the loud music coming from inside.

"If you catch someone trying to get me to drink, beat the shit out of them," Kurt frowned, glaring at the house in front of them.

Blaine grinned at him, "Come on! Light up," He kissed Kurt's cheek, excitedly.

"Knowing Santana, everyone is going to be drunk as hell," Kurt stated, "And me drunk, it's not pretty."

He rolled his eyes, but still grinned at him, "It'll be fun, don't worry," He grabbed his boyfriends hand and rang the door bell, the laughter in the house getting louder.

The door opened wide to reveal a very much, drunk Rachel, who was grinning wildly at them, "What took you guys so long?" She slurred, before she let out a burp and giggled, "Oops! He he! Come in, come in!"She pulled them in, closed the door behind them, then disappeared yelling, 'Finnnnyyyy!'

"Told you," Kurt said, looking around the house and at the drunk teenagers, "Everyone's so drunk."

Most of them were drunk, Quinn and Mercedes chanting for Puck to drink more shots, giggling, Mike pushing Artie around with Tina, sitting on his lap, while they sang along to all the songs playing, Santana and Brittany making out, Brittany, only wearing a shirt and shorts, Rachel dancing with Finn, Sam, Sugar and Rory seemed to be the only ones vaguely sober.

"Well, this is nice," Blaine glanced at his boyfriend, "How long have they been here?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, an hour or two maybe, I don't know when they got here," He glanced down at his watch, and was about to say something to Blaine before he got pulled away by Mercedes and Rachel, taking him away to where Puck was still taking the shots.

He turned and mouthed a 'help' to Blaine and when he turned back, a shot of tequila was shoved down his throat.

Kurt coughed a bit once it was all down, and wiped his mouth, "You guys could've choked me!'

"Oops, sorry!" Tina said, but giggled loudly, passing him another shot.

He stared at the glass in his hands, and felt soft lips on his cheek.

"Hey babe," Blaine whispered into his ear, "I thought you didn't want to drink tonight," He raised an eyebrow.

"Not my fault they want me to," He stared at the glass in his hand, debating whether to drink it or not.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, "You are so cute, did you know that?"

Again, just like the other times, he felt a thousand butterflies in his belly. He shifted uncomfortable, and blushed. God, what was wrong with him? Blaine is just some boy who is settling for him. Blaine... screw his stupid hazel eyes and-and his stupid, charming smiled that makes Kurt's heart melt and his-

Kurt chugged down the drink in his hand and went to go get another one, blushing as Blaine giggled at him.

He found a bottle of wine in the kitchen and poured himself a glass, looking up as he heard the door open.

His boyfriend was standing in the doorway, flashing him a charming grin, "They want to play truth or dare."

God dammit, that smile. Kurt stared at him, still pouring the wine in his glass, before he blushed and simply nodded at Blaine, grabbing his cup in one hand, and Blaine's hand in the other.

They joined the others who were now sitting on the floor, singing along to the music.

"Okay guys, let's start!" Rachel slurred, excitedly.

"Who's going first?" Kurt asked, sitting down, Blaine to the left of him.

"MEEEEE!" Rachel yelled, loudly, "Quinn, truth or dare?"

"Um," Quinn said, "Dare."

Rachel was grinning wildly, "I dare you to... kiss me!" The whole glee club laughed and cheered, "Do it! Do it!"

Quinn looked around before a grin appeared on her face, "Pucker up."

She leaned in and place her lips on Rachel's, licking her way into her mouth.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, who glanced back at him, and took a sip of his wine.

"Well this is amusing," Kurt sighed, and his head snapped up when he started to hear Rachel moan while Quinn-

"Guys!" He yelled, blushing, and noticed that Sam was filming their whole kiss.

He heard Santana scoff, "Shut it, Hummel, this is hot," She snapped.

"Um, guys, not that I don't agree but, they might start having sex if we don't break them apart," Finn said.

"I agree, I wanna get my dare on!" Puck yelled, drunkenly, as he pushed the girls away from each other.

* * *

After ten drinks, they really start to show.

Kurt had tried various types of drinks throughout the day, whiskey mixed with all kinds of other crap.

No doubt he was drunk.

He was hungrily watching his boyfriend dance across the room, who was one of the only sober ones, which really surprised Kurt that he stayed sober.

Just looking at him made Kurt horny, watching the way his hips grinned to the music.

He then looked to see if anybody was singing right now, and to his luck, nobody was.

Quickly, he left his glass on the table and walked over to the microphone, and switched to karaoke, he looked at Blaine directly.

_Hey, over there_  
_ Please, forgive me_  
_ If I'm comin' on too strong_  
_ Hate to stare_  
_ But, you're winnin'_  
_ And they're playin' my favorite song_  
_ So, come here_

Kurt motioned for Blaine to come to him, but Blaine stayed froze in his spot, a blush on his cheeks at the song choice.

_ A little closer_  
_ Wanna whisper in your ear_  
_ Make it clear_  
_ A little question_  
_ Wanna know just how you feel_

He started dancing suggestively, touching himself all over, winking at Blaine who blushed a even darker red.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_  
_If we could escape the crowd somehow_  
_If I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_  
_'Cause, you feel like paradise_  
_And I need a vacation tonight_  
_So, if I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_

Kurt looked at Blaine, lust in his eyes, while Blaine's eyes were filled with confusion.

_Hey, you might think_  
_That I'm crazy_  
_But, you know I'm just your type_  
_I might be_  
_A little hazy_  
_But, you just cannot deny_  
_There's a spark_  
_In between us_  
_When we're dancin' on the floor_  
_I want more_  
_Wanna see it_  
_So, I'm askin' you tonight_

His voice was a little different because of the alcohol but that didn't change the effect it had on Blaine. Blaine felt himself get hard as his jeans got tighter.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_  
_If we could escape the crowd somehow_  
_If I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_  
_'Cause, you feel like paradise_  
_And I need a vacation tonight_  
_So, if I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_

Kurt jumped off the stage and took the microphone with him.

He walked over to Blaine, who has trying to hide his bulge, but Kurt still saw it and grinned.

"_If I said I want your body,_" He whispered in his boyfriends ear and licked the shell of it, "_Would you hold it against me?_"

Blaine moaned, and looked into Kurt's lust-filled eyes.

_Yeah_  
_Uh-huh_  
_Oh_

_Give me somethin' good_  
_Don't wanna wait_  
_I want it now_  
_Pop it like a hood_  
_And show me how you work it out_

And drunk Kurt did want every part of Blaine right now, but Blaine knew better, he knew that Kurt was only doing this because he is drunk, and that if they did have sex and Kurt wouldn't remember it, he would never forgive himself.

_Alright_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_  
_If we could escape the crowd somehow_  
_If I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_  
_'Cause, you feel like paradise_  
_And I need a vacation tonight_  
_So, if I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_

As soon as he finished singing, he pulled Blaine into a kiss full of passion, demanding entrance into Blaine's mouth.

He slid his hand's from Blaine's shoulders, to his ass, giving it a light squeeze.

Blaine moaned, and tried to push Kurt away, indicating that he didn't want this- well, he did but not when he was drunk- but Kurt was pulling him up the stairs in search of an empty room.

"Sorry! Oops!" Kurt apologized, entering rooms that had people doing exactly what he wanted to do with Blaine right now.

He tried to pull away but Kurt was strong, and wouldn't let Blaine go.

Once he found an empty room, he shut the door, and pushed his boyfriend on the bed, trying to pull his shirt off.

"No, Kurt!" He yelled, trying to move his hand away, but Kurt still didn't stop.

"Fine, blowjob then," Kurt said, straight-faced as if it was normal for this to happen, and moved his hand down to Blaine's crotch, unzipping his jeans.

"Ah, Kurt! Stop!" Blaine cried, and used all of his strength to push him off of him.

Kurt fell off the bed, and growled, "What the hell, Blaine? Isn't this what you wanted for the past years?-!"

A tears rolled onto Blaine's cheek, he blushed, zipped up his jeans, and hugged his knees to his chest.

"God, Blaine," Kurt groaned in frustration, "Why are you being so fucking emotional?"

Blaine's head snapped up at that, "Kurt... You could've- you were going to-" Blaine choked back a sob, and stared at his boyfriend, eyes red and puffy.

The sight of Blaine's tear-stained face made him realize what he just tried to do.

Feeling awkward and not knowing what to do, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Shit-I-Fuck, Blaine."

Slowly, he got up and crawled over to Blaine, wincing as Blaine flinched and moved father away.

"Blaine, fuck, I'm so fucking sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-" Kurt stuttered, grabbing his boyfriends hand, and placing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

He looked at Kurt, eyes shining, and looked away; he trusted Kurt so much, but...

"Come here," He lied down, and motioned for Blaine to cuddle with him, reluctantly, Blaine lied down in front of him, not touching Kurt, and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again, and holding it to his heart, "It's just- I am not supposed to be feeling these feelings, and I don't want to feel them, but... I can never stop feeling them when I'm with you," He blushed, and looked directly into his boyfriends eyes, "Blaine, I have never, ever, felt anything like this before, and I don't know how I should react and," He sighed, "I tried, to push away the feeling with alcohol but even now, after I had, um, a lot of drinks, I can't stop this feeling."

Blaine smiled at him, and placed a soft, warm kiss to Kurt's lips.

"You're so confusing when you're drunk."

Kurt turned his head in confusion at Blaine's words.

"I mean, at one moment you're all calm, then you sing a -really pervy- song to me, and then your all telling me this sweet stuff that makes my heart go whee," Blaine said, "I mean, what is your type of drunk?"

He giggled and they wrapped their arms around each other, snuggling into their warmth, falling asleep feeling safe and content in each others arms.

* * *

Blaine woke up and glanced down at the beautiful boy in his arms, and smiled warmly, god he felt so happy right now.

He congratulated himself for finally being able to be here; safe, snuggled up with Kurt Hummel.

Remembering the events of yesterday, and what Kurt had said, made him grin even wider.

Kurt shifted and his eyes fluttered open, immediately he panicked as he felt a body next to him, but his panic disappeared once he saw it was Blaine.

"Hey babe," He smiled but a splinting headache hit him and he suddenly felt nauseous.

Quickly, he jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Blaine shook his head and sighed, "So glad I didn't drink," He mumbled quietly to himself.

Kurt slowly walked over to Blaine, "I feel like crap."

They walked downstairs and were surprised to see all of New Directions sitting on the floor, some groaning and some gossiping.

Santana walked over to them and placed a pill in Kurt's hands, he gave her a questioning look, "It'll help with the hangover." She said simply.

"Thanks," He mumbled, and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Santana nodded and turned to Blaine, "You're good with him," She said, "But if you hurt him, I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

Blaine looked surprised at her words but smiled back at her, "I will never hurt him."

* * *

**A/N: And so I hope to see Curly Fries again. I found out his name is Alexis, reminds me of my old crush, Alex... But Curly Fries is so freaking adorable. Although, I don't date because I don't think people my age should date. Anyways, Yeah! **

**HAPPY DAYS AREEEEEEE HERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!  
**

**lolnope, never.  
**

**Until next time, loveys!  
**


	6. Girls and Turkeys

Kurt sat quietly in the passenger's seat, while Blaine drove him back to his house.

Although Blaine forgave him, he still felt really bad about what he did yesterday.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized again, looking at Blaine, breaking the silence.

Blaine turned his head to Kurt, before shaking his head, "You don't have to keep apologizing," And before he could protest Blaine asked, "How's your hangover?"

"Meh," Kurt growled, and looked back out the window, "So, um, me and the girls are going out at Tina's house for a sleepover... and they want you to come with me..." He trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow curiously, "Why do they want me to come?" He asked.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, "Because your my boyfriend," Blaine couldn't help but smile at the endearment in his voice, "And they want to meet you, 'cause they haven't completely gotten to know you, and lastly, to make sure that you will treat me right."

Slowly, he turned his head, "I will _always_, treat you right," He stated, seriously.

He smiled, sadness in his eyes, "So yes?"

"Yes."

Kurt grinned and his gaze returned to the window, he felt happy and safe, for now, until this all goes crashing down like Kurt knows it will, just like everything else.

* * *

"Later, babe," Blaine called out over his shoulder and blew a kiss to Kurt.

Kurt giggled and waved him good-bye before focusing on putting his books in his locker.

"Shouldn't you be spreading your fairy dust somewhere else?"

He quickly turned around and froze at the sight of Karofsky, walking forward to him, and the panic rose up in his body. He swiftly looked to the right, where Blaine had left but he was completely gone.

"W-wh-what do you want?" Kurt asked, trying his best not to show how terrified he really was at the moment.

Karofsky let out a laugh that made Kurt shake, "Just visiting my _best buddy._"

Every step that he took forward made Kurt even more terrified, and especially when he pinned him up against the locker.

His eyes trailed from Kurt's terrified expression to his lips, then to his eyes, and back to his lips.

"Don't," Kurt whispered quietly, his voice cracking, "Please leave me alone," A tear slipped out of his eye.

Slowly, he lifted his eyes up to meet Karofsky's eyes and got more scared.

He felt a hand wandering down towards his crotch, and he let out a small sob, trying desperately to push him away, and he felt a hint of déjà vu, what he did to Blaine, or more of what he tried to do.

The wandering hand disappeared and Karofsky grinned, before letting Kurt slid to the floor and walking away.

Kurt whimpered while he rested his head in his hands, sobbing.

* * *

Rachel, Tina, Blaine and Kurt walked down into Mercedes' room, all greeting each other, Blaine hiding behind Kurt, afraid he would say something stupid and make them not like him.

Mercedes grinned wildly as they walked in, exchanging air kisses with all of them, "Hi Blaine!" She greeted him, and he smiled at her kindly, and walked over to her shaking her hand.

"Kurt told me much about you," Her grin widened, and she looked over at Kurt who blushed and yelled, "Mercedes!"

"So, girls and gays, sit down and we'll have makeovers and share secrets."

She turned to Blaine, "Okay, so, on a level from one to ten, how hot is Kurt?"

"Oh god."

* * *

"Sooo, was it fun?" Kurt asked, grasping Blaine's hand like a life line while they walked to the car.

Blaine turned to him, a serious expression on his face, "Kurt," He said sternly, "It was super fun!" He grinned.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, "And they like you, not that I blame them, who doesn't!"

They walked into the car, and Kurt took rested his head on his knees for a while before his head shot up.

"Thanksgiving is in six days!"

He turned to Kurt and then to the road, "That it is."

His boyfriend started getting excited, "Having Thanksgiving with my family and getting to watch my dad try to help with the food is what I am doing! What about you?"

It got quiet after that and it made Kurt uncomfortable, "Blaine?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"I'm not doing anything," Blaine stated plainly, and it broke Kurt's heart, "Dad is going to his brother's and my own brother can't make it."

Kurt tried to say something but the words caught in his throat, Thanksgiving was about family and Blaine was spending his _alone_.

"That's horrible," Kurt whispered, "N-No one should spend Thanksgiving alone..."

"I guess no one is thankful for me," Blaine mumbled, with a shrug of his shoulders.

It broke Kurt's heart.

"Spend it with my family," Kurt suggested, "_I _am thankful for _you_," He smiled a small fond smile.

"Kurt, I couldn't-"

"I insist. Blaine, you like me and make me feel special, and nobody has _ever _made me feel the way you do, besides, my dad wants to meet you, be sure to make a good impression," Kurt said with a small blush and smile.

Blaine stopped at Kurt's house, "Are you sure it'll be okay?"

"Yes, Blaine."

He smiled sweetly at him, "I," He whispered, "I really- I'm so thankful to finally have you.

"Me too."

They shared a slow, soft kiss before Kurt went into his house.

* * *

"Kurt! Let me help cook!"

"Dad, no offense, but you're not very good at cooking."

"Come on!"

"Just go relax, me and Carole will take care of it."

Blaine sighed, as he heard the voices from inside the house, and suddenly felt nervous, what if his dad didn't like him? What if he banned them from seeing each other?

Before he realized it he rang the doorbell and heard Kurt yelled, "I'll get it!" And some rustling around inside as Kurt ran to the door to open it.

"Hey," Kurt greeted, a light blush appearing on his cheeks, as he gazed into his boyfriends eyes.

"Hey yourself," Blaine murmured and then held out the dozen of roses he bought for Kurt, "These are for you."

He watched as Kurt's face lit up as he happily excepted the roses and sniffed them, "They're beautiful."

"Like you?" Blaine asked, sweetly, he walked inside and gave Kurt a long, soft, kiss.

They stayed like that for a while before they heard a throat clear behind them.

Kurt stood staring at Blaine, who broke their kiss and turned to Kurt's dad.

"I-I-I'm Blaine, nice to meet you, s-sir," Blaine whispered, now nervous once again, as he seemed to shrink under his gaze.

Kurt's dad, nodded, "Hello Blaine," He said, gruffly, before gesturing to the couch, please, have a seat.

Blaine nodded and did as he was told, relived when Kurt sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around him, the roses on his lap.

"So, Blaine, how are your grades?" He asked him.

"Um," Blaine mumbled quietly, "Mostly A's and B's."

"Dreams?"

"To be a professional singer, and married," His eyes trailed to Kurt, who was nuzzling his arm, not looking him in the eyes.

"What do you plan to do to my son?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Blaine looked at Kurt and they meet each others eyes this time, "To let him know how special he is."

With a sigh, Mr. Hummel got up and walked over to Blaine, sticking his hand out, "Call me Burt."

He quickly and excitedly shook his hand, looking at Kurt who was smiling warmly at them.

* * *

"This is my magazines and my music and..."

Blaine listened to his boyfriend touring his room, and Blaine saw a picture that made him stop.

It had a small, cute, little boy in a young woman's lap, and a tall, balding, man, them all smiling at the camera. The man, Burt, Blaine thought, and the young boy, Kurt who Blaine believed it was, was almost the woman's clone, they both had the same glasz eyes, the same perfect brown hair, and they same beautiful smile, their skin making them both look like a porcelain doll. The woman had to be Kurt's mom.

Kurt caught Blaine starring at the picture and his eyes grew soft, his face saddening, and he crossed his arms, "Nice, isn't it?"

Blaine quickly turned around, startled, and he nodded softly, "This your mom?" He asked, gently.

"It was," Kurt said, "She passed when I was eight," His voice cracked, "She made me feel safe. Taught me everything. And she _never _criticized me, she just excepted me, even when I didn't even know I was gay," His eyes were swimming with tears, "Flaws and all," Tears finally rolled down his cheeks.

"You have no flaws," He stated and wrapped himself around him, letting him sob and he pulled them to the bed.

"I wish she was here. So she can make me feel safe, loved, special, and make Karofsky stop. So she could make the pain feel worth it."

Blaine petted Kurt's hair, and whispered soothing words to him, as Kurt took a small nap, "It's okay."

Once he was sure he was asleep, he whispered, "You are loved."

* * *

**A/N: Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyy. The last part was originally longer but I accidentally clicked out of it so it didn't save and I just got so mad and angry and yeah. Also it's Thanksgiving so yeah. I might put Klaine and the girls as a happy flashback but not now because my eyes hurt. And might put more Thanksgiving but it's today so I dunno. BYE!**


	7. Merry Christmas, baby!

**A/N: I gave my crush a present and he liked it. :))))**

**ALSO IT IS CHRISTMAS EVE. TIME IS SO FUCKING FAST.  
**

**C:  
**

* * *

Kurt smiled, walking out of Blaine's car with him and they started to walk into the school.

Blaine happily grabbed Kurt's hand, "God, baby, you hands are cold!"

"S-Sorry, it's just... cold out here!" Kurt stuttered, "It's still a week until winter! God, this weather..."

"How are you so cold when you are so hot?" Blaine asked at an attempt at flirty humor.

He blushed, and shook his head, "Wow Blaine," He mumbled, trying to hide his blush, and walked off to the school.

"Wait," Blaine caught up to Kurt, "Have my jacket," He took off his jacket, and slowly put it on Kurt, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, "Sweet but...cliche."

Blaine shrugged and started to walk to the school, just like Kurt did.

"Blaine wait," Kurt whispered softly, "Come here," He gestured for Blaine to walk over to his, which he did, "C-can I... c-can I kiss you?"

He was a bit taken back that he asked before he did, but what a silly question.

"Of cour-" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine's eyes widened but then he relaxed into the kiss.

Kurt pulled away slowly after a few seconds, nuzzling into Blaine's warmth.

"Why did you ask, Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling, "You didn't even have to."

He nonchalantly shrugged, "I dunno, I just... I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to..."

In a swift movement, Kurt tugged Blaine by his shirt and pulled him closer to him, slamming their lips together to let their tongues battle for dominance.

"Kurt, mph, god, I-I-" Blaine moaned and pinned Kurt to the brick wall of the school.

"Baby, mm, I-I l-" He whined and wanted more of Kurt.

"Fags."

It was those comments, comments that made Kurt back away from everyone, everything. They made Kurt worry about what people could do to him and his significant other whom he will choose to wed and love.

Kurt quickly pulled away, stepping about four feet away from Blaine, and trying his best to glare at Karofsky, without showing his fear.

Blaine panted, staring at where Kurt was about five seconds ago, before angrily turning to Karofsky, so much hate in his eyes, it was impossible to miss.

"What do you want?" He spat out, standing protectively in front of Kurt.

Karofsky laughed, "Like I'm afraid of some queer in a sweater vest."

"Shut. Up."

Kurt walked up to Karofsky, "You can hurt me all you want but do _not_ hurt my boyfriend."

Karofsky glared at Kurt and it made Kurt take a step back in fear.

He spat in Kurt's face before spitting in Blaine's face and then walked away.

He spat in their fucking faces.

* * *

Kurt groaned in frustration, "I don't know what to get him, Mercedes!"

"What did he say he wanted when you asked?" Mercedes said on the other line on the phone.

He blushed, remembering what his boyfriend's answer was.

_"So I bought your Christmas present yesterday and I think you will love it." Blaine grinned, taking hold of Kurt's hand. _

_Kurt blushed and turned his head curiously at his boyfriend, "What do you want for Christmas?"  
_

_Blaine smiled slyly, "You," He pressed a small, soft kiss to his cheek.  
_

_He blushed an even darker color, "You already have me. What else?"  
_

_He shook his head, "You are the best gift I can ever receive."  
_

_Kurt sighed, and leaned in for a kiss.  
_

"Kurt?"

Kurt snapped out of his memory of earlier that day, "Oh, um, sorry. What were we talking about?"

"What did Blaine say he wanted?"

The blush appeared on his face, "Me," He mumbled quietly.

Mercedes giggled, "You guys are too cute!" She exclaimed.

"No, he's too cute. I'm not," Kurt stated.

"Oh, hush!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "But I still don't know what to give him."

"Hmmm," Mercedes said, thoughtful, "Well, he wears a lot of bow ties."

"And?" Kurt asked, "Wait, are you suggesting I give him _bow ties _for Christmas?"

Mercedes sighed, "Just trying to help," She mumbled, "And if you want, I could ask him."

"Please?" Kurt smiled.

She smiled, "Of course," Kurt heard some rustling, "Kurt, I gotta go, see you tomorrow. Love ya, boo!"

* * *

Kurt walked around the store, a bit uncomfortable, the store was so intimidating.

The store was huge, and was full of expensive stuff, which his clothes are but he has an eye for bargains.

"May I help you, sir?" A tall man in a dapper suit, asked him.

He jumped, startled by the voice, and slowly looked up, "U-Um, n-no, I'm fine," He smiled.

The man, nodded, "Feel free to ask anything."

With that, the man walked away, and Kurt started looking around for what he was looking for.

Kurt smiled as he found some ties and next to them, bow ties.

There was lots of bow ties. Winter ones. Summer ones. Spring ones. Small, big, plain, plaid, striped, ect.

A lot of them looked familiar so he guessed Blaine had them and others were just so eccentric and odd. The prices were outrageous on some of them. The prices ranged from five dollars to eighty. Some were designers and some were definitely not. He looked through the aisle and most weren't really one that stuck out.

He was about to give up when he saw a beautiful glass box, to put your collection of bow ties, it fits about sixty and it came with twenty-five designer bow ties. He looked at the price and his eyes widened, he did not have that money to burn. He sighed and examined it more. Blaine's green-hazel eyes went to his mind and he caved in.

He had to buy this.

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room, grinning, as Santana walked in and they were about to sing what they prepared. They waited until everyone came in before they started.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_  
_ I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby_  
_ So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santana started the song.

_ Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue_  
_ Well I'll wait up for you, dear, Santa baby_  
_ So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah_

Kurt sang, smiling, and winked at Blaine.

_ Think of all the fun I've missed_  
_ Think of all the boys I haven't kissed_  
_ Next year I could be just as good_  
_ If you check off my Christmas list_

They sang together and then Santana took the lead again.

_ Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_  
_ I've been an angel all year, Santa baby_  
_ So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Kurt blushed, and grinned even wider.

_ Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed_  
_ To a platinum mine, Santa honey_  
_ So hurry down the chimney tonight_

This wasa predictable song for Santana but not Kurt.

_ Come and trim my Christmas tree_  
_ With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_  
_ I really do believe in you_  
_ Let's see if you believe in me_

Kurt finished the song with another wink at Blaine.

_ Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing_  
_ A ring_  
_ And I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby_  
_ So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Everyone cheered and Blaine looked at Kurt, blush on face.

* * *

Like Thanksgiving, Blaine was going to spend Christmas alone, so Kurt invited him over for Christmas with his family.

"Hello Burt," Blaine greeted his dad, shaking his hand.

Burt smiled, "Nice to see you again, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, and gave Kurt a peck on the lips.

The whole night was amazing, and he felt welcome. Which was odd since he was raised in a fucked up family. He talked football with Burt, helped Carole prepare, played a bit of Halo with Finn while Kurt snuggled against him, and he watched them open their presents.

"Huh," Blaine said, exclaiming their Christmas tree.

"'Huh,' what?" Kurt mocked him, walking over to him, and offering him some hot chocolate.

Blaine smiled and took the drink, "It's just that, I've never had a real tree before. I should talk my parents into getting one next year. It's so pretty," A small, slightly sad, smile tugged at his lips.

Kurt turned saddened as well, "My mom always used to get us a real pine. Me and her could never wait for my dad because it was so cheery and happy." He pulled off a ornament and showed it to Blaine before taking a sniff, "It's my mom's old perfume bottle. I always loved the way she smelled." He sighed sadly, and put it back on the tree.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered sincerely, and gave Kurt a soft kiss on his cheek.

As soon as he did the tears rolled down.

"I miss her so much."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in the bedroom getting ready to exchange gifts.

"So," Kurt closed the door and secretly locked it, "Who will open first?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, pulling him in his arms, "Can I?"

He smiled and brushed a stray curl off of his forehead, "Of course."

He got up, and walked over to grab his first gift to Blaine, "Here," Carefully he gave it to Blaine.

Blaine slowly ripped of the wrapping paper and gasped as he saw what it was.

"Oh, my, god, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, happily, and blushed at his own reaction, "This is perfect! All the boxes I have are cheap and worn out. And look at these bow ties, they're so perfect and finely detailed. I love it," He embraced Kurt and was about to grab his gift to him when Kurt stopped him.

"Wait," He smiled, "Close your eyes, I have another present," Blaine did as he was told and Kurt reached for the second gift.

Blaine felt something placed in his lap and opened his eyes to see what it was, his eyes widened and he gasped again, mouth gaping open, "Kurt, god, this is beautiful, how did you..." He trailed off and plucked some of the strings on the purple acoustic guitar in his lap.

They once more embraced each other and Blaine wiped away a tear, "God, I don't deserve you."

Kurt smiled and pulled away, "My turn," He announced.

Blaine reached for his gift and carefully put the guitar against the wall, "H-H-Hope you l-like it," He blushed an adorable shade of pink.

Kurt opened the small box, and opened the even smaller box, revealing a beautiful diamond necklace and ring, along with a signed photo of Patti LuPone, "B-Blaine..." He looked up at his boyfriend, shocked, "These are beautiful a-and how did you get her to sign this..?"

"I sent her the picture and her a letter explaining why I wanted her to sign it so badly, and she actually sent it back, _signed. _She called me and told me to say hi to you for her," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt put his gifts aside and wiped away a tear, like Blaine did, and slowly crawled on top of Blaine, "I didn't give you my third gift."

Blaine's eyes widened, "I said all I want for Christmas is you."

"Exactly," Kurt whispered seductively and placed a wet kiss to his lips, letting their tongues dance together.

He heard Blaine give off a moan of his name and he slips his hands to the bottom of Blaine's shirt, tugging it off.

"F-Fuck, Blaine, you're so hot," He blushed and started sucking on his neck, nipping at the skin and it was sure to leave a mark tomorrow. He slowly worked his way down to Blaine's lower abdomen, kissing his way back up. He moved his hand to unzip Blaine's jeans, and unbutton the button.

"W-Wait, god, Kurt," Blaine stopped Kurt, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, not sure where exactly they were going but knowing that he didn't want to stop and knowing he didn't want Kurt to be uncomfortable.

Kurt gave a soft nod of his head, and started working on pulling down Blaine's jeans, while Blaine worked on unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"Kurttt," Blaine moaned and stared at Kurt's milky white, flawless chest.

Blaine ran his hands over his chest and abs, before he tugged Kurt's own jeans off.

Kurt thrusted his hips down on Blaine's hard cock, making them both release a moan. It felt good and sent a rush of adrenaline down Kurt's spine, making him shiver, and thrust down again, enjoying the moan coming from Blaine's mouth. He wouldn't be lying if he said he could listen to a CD of him moaning.

He did it a few times experimentally, before they worked up a steady rhythm, making them both breathless, and harder.

"F-Fuck, K-k-Kurtt," Blaine moaned, thrusting his hips up, and it wasn't long until they both felt the warm sensation building up in their stomachs.

"B-Blaine, I-I... I'm gonna cu-cum-"

"Me t-too," Blaine pulling Kurt in for a sloppy kiss, and after a two more thrusts, they were both shouting out each others name and cumming hard.

"T-That was amazing," Blaine breathed.

"Mm," Kurt agreed.

Blaine grinned before he started to sing softly.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_ There is just one thing I need_  
_ I don't care about the presents_  
_ Underneath the Christmas tree_

_ I just want you for my own_  
_ More than you could ever know_  
_ Make my wish come true_  
_ All I want for Christmas_  
_ Is you_

A few minutes passed until Kurt was fast asleep.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend snuggled in his arms, sleeping, he smiled and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh. Blainers! Some angst coming soon and stuff. Probably more smut. *wiggle brow* Merry Christmas Eve! Or if you're like me, you are celebrating today!**_


	8. Dirty Last Night

Blaine was nervous when he woke up, debating whether or not he should tell Kurt. He had always felt some strong feeling for Kurt and a few weeks before Thanksgiving, he figured out it _had _to be love. He had always said to himself that he loved Kurt but never really admitted it to himself when they started dating. The reason he wasn't sure if he should tell him or not was because the way Kurt was. Kurt was so careful, protective, and strong. He always tries not to show how hurt he is, and he gets embarrassed and protective if people stare at them when they hold hand, kiss, etc., etc.

"You alright?" Kurt asked, waking up, yawning, and stretching, looking at him half-consciously with concern in his bright blue eyes.

"Um," Blaine said, face heating up at the look he was given, "I'm fine, I-I'm perfect," Blaine lied, _And totally head over heels in love with you. _He mentally added, miserably.

"You bet your ass you are," Kurt mumbled, sleepily, and blushed as Blaine suddenly sat straight up and threw the blanket off of them.

Blaine's eye's were wide as he had no clue why he just did that but he did notice that Kurt was red and trying to cover himself up.

"U-Um," Blaine stuttered, he looked at Kurt and as they made eye contact Kurt flushed even more, as his eyes trailed down to Blaine's lower body.

He followed his eye line and blushed as well, "I-I-I'll go make you some breakfast!" Blaine exclaimed, running to the door.

"Blaine, clothes!" Kurt hollered.

He blushed, once more and sighed.

Slowly, he turned around and saw Kurt, covered now, blushing and trying to hide his face.

"Look," He said, sitting next to Kurt, who was still embarrassed, "Look, I don't want us to be embarrassed," Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, "You're perfect in every way. Last night was amazing, and I want us to be comfortable with each other."

Kurt slowly looked up,"Yeah but... how far do you want us to go..? I-I mean, I-I'm not sure if-"

"Hey, hey, shh," Blaine said, trying to calm him down, "I will never push you into anything, okay? I-If I did I could never forgive myself. If I was being honest then, yes, I would love for my first time to be with you," He admitted, blushing.

Kurt sighed, he isn't sure if he would be ready to give Blaine his body. At least not yet.

So, he just leaned in for a kiss, embracing his boyfriend.

* * *

"So," Burt cleared his throat, "How have you been, Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from his food, "Um, I've been great, thanks Burt. And you?"

"Fine, fine," He replied, and then the silence was deafening.

Kurt looked between his father and boyfriend and decided to help them converse, "So, um, dad, Blaine said he would like to help at the tire shop sometime."

"He did?" Burt said with a raised eyebrow.

"_I did?_" Blaine asked, quietly.

"W-Well, not in so many ways," Kurt mumbled.

Burt and Blaine both laughed at him, they knew what he was trying to do.

Kurt glared at them, "H-Hey, at least I tried! I don't see you guys trying to be all buddy-buddy!"

Burt smiled, "Kurt, don't worry about it."

Kurt sighed, "Did you know Blaine likes football, Dad?"

His eyes widened, "You do?"

Blaine grinned, "I do," And it was true.

"You know, me and Finn sometimes go out to the games, maybe you could tag along sometime," Burt suggested.

"That would be great! Thanks Burt," Blaine exclaimed.

"I would go," Kurt said, "I would go if you go, you would make it _bearable._"

* * *

They spent the last few day of their winter break being flirty and sweet with each other and some occasional making out. Blaine would argue, again, over whether he should tell Kurt or not. Sometimes he would almost blurt it out but he would get interrupted.

_"Kurt, I lo-" _

_"Hey guys, want to eat pizza for dinner?" Burt would interrupt. _

Or it would be:

_"Kurt, I think I lo-"_

**_Ring! Ring! Ringggggg!_**

_"Oh hey, Mercedes! Just hanging out with Blaine, what about you? Aw, lucky! Oh my god, no way... Want to say 'hi', Blaine?"_

Blaine sighed, thinking about it made his question whether or not he should.

* * *

Blaine slowly and quietly walked into his house.

He tried his best not to make any noise, but the smallest sound alerted his very drunken dad.

"Who's there!?" His dad called out, slurring.

His whole body tensed, "I-It's me dad," Blaine stuttered.

His dad groaned, "Why don't you go back to you little faggy boyfriend."

Blaine looked away and tears gathered up in his eyes, "Stop, dad. I-I love him, please, _please,_ don't... don't talk to him like that..."

Steve Anderson was never one for affection. At one point he feels like he actually likes him, but then the next minute, he's beating him. His mother said he used to be very sweet and nice but Blaine can't believe that. He gets shit from his father and even more when he's drunk.

His father rolled his eyes, and took another sip of his warm beer that was by the side of the couch, "Whatever," His dad said with a clenched jaw, "Ow, my head."

This time Blaine rolled his eyes, and he flinched away when his dad threw a beer bottle in his direction, "Don't be disrespectful!" His father hissed.

Blaine looked at him, petrified, "I'm gonna go..."

* * *

Kurt smiled to himself and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! What did you and Blaine do?_" Mercedes asked,

"Um, he celebrated with my family and _stuff..._" Kurt trailed off, blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What kind of _stuff?_" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um," Kurt looked around, "Nothing."

"_No, you and Blaine did the dirty, didn't you?"_ She accused him.

He turned a darker shade of red and sighed, "We did a dirty..." He admitted.

_"Oh my god, how was he?!"_

"We didn't really, yanno... go all the way..."

_"Wait, so technically, you're still a virgin?"_ She asked.

"By that logic, yes," Kurt sighed.

"_Hmmm,_" Mercedes hummed suspiciously, "We'll need to change that..."

* * *

**A/N: Okayyy. I hope I'll be able to do a Valentines Day chapter! V-Day is my favorite day~! Besides, Christmas, maybe. This is short but only because I wanna get to Valentines. Also, if you wanna see my crappy glee club or crappy so far then go to the user 'LoserGleekClub' on YouTube. I can't sing. So, yeah.  
**


	9. Be My Valentine

**A/N: So, for once, I wrote this at school. Most of it. Happy V-DAY/ SINGLE AWARENESS DAY/GLEE-DAY.**

* * *

Ever since Christmas, Kurt constantly tried to stop the blush on his cheeks.

Trying to stop the hard-on he got remembering what they did.

When they try laid together, cuddled up, he thought of what they did in that bed.

So, he tried avoiding him due to sexual frustration.

Blaine was disheartened by this. Whenever he went to Kurt, he made an excuse to leave.

"Hey," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand so he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Um..." Kurt mumbled, "Hi."

"A-Are you... avoiding me..?" Blaine asked, eyes shining with sadness, voice cracking.

It broke his heart.

He was being distant and felt bad. He just couldn't look at him without thinking wrong.

"I," He tried finding an excuse, "N-Not at all. I'm just-" His mind was searching for the word. Although the first word he thought of was _horny_, he mumbled, "I'm just busy." He lied.

Blaine looked at him, eyes searching.

After a good while he said, "Y-You're lying. W-Why are you avoiding me...?-!"

"I'm not!" He yelled.

"Yes, you are! Please Kurt... I can trust you... r-right...?" His voice cracked even more.

"Of cour-" He cut himself off, he was lying. He was lying to Blaine. His boyfriend.

You're not suppose to do that in relationships.

Kurt looked up at Blane, his eyes watery now, "W-We can talk later. Right now I feel like crying and I prefer to cry alone."

Blaine angrily stormed off.

They didn't see each other until glee club.

* * *

"Guys, Kurt is going to start us off today."

Kurt smiled, eyes shining, "So, um, yeah..." He trailed off, nodding to the band.

_Rule number one,_  
_is that you gotta have fun,_  
_ But baby when you're done, _  
_you gotta be the first to run_

Kurt swallowed hard, he guesses since this was their first time fighting is why it had such an impact on him. Or maybe because he might be betraying Blaine's trust.

"_Rule number two," _Kurt's voice trembled, "_Just don't get attached to, Somebody you_... _you could_..." He lost it. He ran out of the room, not finishing the song.

Blaine looked angry and sad at the same time.

* * *

In the bathroom is where Kurt was. In a stall crying, curled up in a ball.

Kurt spotted Blaine and sobbed more, "I just... I can't..."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Please tell me why you're avoiding me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Kurt gave up, "Fucking sexual frustration."

Blaine looked confused and turned his head to the side, like a puppy, "What?"

"UGH!" He screamed in frustration, throwing his hands up.

"No, Kurt," Blaine said, "What?"

Kurt wiped his eyes, "I just-ever since that night on Christmas... I can't stop thinking about what we did..."

"Oh," Blaine said, softly, "S-S-So you're ready. For sex."

A blush spread over Kurt's cheeks, like butter on toast, "No!" He squeaked, "Not all the way! I don't even know what I want, I just," He sighed, "Hormones. I am a teenager, of course this is happening."

"I understand," Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, "Been happening to me. I am fighting it though."

"Maybe I should try," Kurt sighed, relaxing into his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

Valentines Day. Blaine's favorite holiday.

Kurt was wearing red tight jeans. TIGHT FUCKING RED SKINNY JEANS. They hugged his ass and Blaine had to admit, he loved those jeans. He was also wearing a tight black shirt that had a red heart in the middle. It was a weird change, since he never wears T-Shirts.

Blaine was wearing blue skinny jeans and a red-pinkish polo shirt along with a heart bow tie.

"You look hot," Blaine greeted Kurt, pulling him in for a hug.

Kurt grinned, "I try," He mumbled, blushing, and looking Blaine up and down approvingly, "You look pretty sexy too

He smiled, blushing, "I, um, got you something. Well, some_things._"

"Me too," Kurt replied, pecking him on his cheek.

"First present," Blaine started, "Is in my locker. Come with me. Please?"

"Anything for you, babe," Kurt closed his locker, grabbing Blaine's hand.

So, they went over to his locker. While Blaine was fumbling with his lock, Kurt waited silently, excitedly.

Blaine carefully pulled out the present, "I have the first one. Close your eyes."

He pulled the present so that it was in front of his face, "Open!" He demanded.

Kurt obeyed, opening his eyes..

What he saw was yellow and red. He backed away and noticed it was roses.

"Aw, how sweet," Kurt said, accepting the roses and took a sniff. He smiled in delight.

"I would've gotten you as many roses as how much I lo-" He stopped himself, blushing, '_Not yet. Not now._' He thought, "How much I like you and spending time with you."

It was a lame save but... it'll do.

"Thank you so much honey!" Kurt cooed.

They walked hand in hand down the hall.

Kurt opened his locker and a note flew to the ground.

He bent down and picked it up. It read:

_Dear Kurt, _

_Go to the Spanish room and follow the trail. _

_Blaine xoxoxoxoxo_

Quickly, he walked over to the Spanish room and saw the trail of rose petals outside the door and followed it.

It lead him to the glee club room.

He looked around and spotted his boyfriend, sitting in a chair.

Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt, handing him a heart box of chocolates, pulling him into his arms.

"Hi," Kurt said, blushing.

"Hey," Blaine replied.

"That was present two. This is present three. Can I sing you something?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

Kurt rolled his eyes jokingly, "Do you even have to ask?"

_There was a new guy in town._  
_ He had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out)_  
_ And I'll state something rash._  
_ He had the most amazing...smile._  
_ I bet you didn't expect that._  
_ But he made me change my ways. (He made me change my ways)_  
_ With eyes like sunsets baby._  
_ And legs that went on for days._

Blaine began, and started drumming a guitar that was to the side, smiling brightly at Kurt.

_I'm fallin' in love_  
_But it's fallin' apart._  
_I need to find my way back to the start._  
_When we were in love._  
_Oh things were better than they are._  
_Let me back into._  
_Into your arms._  
_Into your arms._

Kurt froze at the love part but then told himself, _this is a song, he doesn't mean it._

_He made his way to the bar._  
_I tried to talk to her._  
_But he seemed so far. (He seems so far)_  
_Outta my league._  
_I had to find a way to get him next to me._

Blaine did mean it, hell yes. He was in fucking deep love with Kurt.

_I'm fallin' in love_  
_But it's fallin' apart._  
_I need to find my way back to the start._  
_When we were in love._  
_Oh things were better than they are._  
_Let me back into._  
_Into your arms._  
_Into your arms._

_Oh he's slippin' away._  
_I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say._  
_All the things she does._  
_Make it seem like love._  
_If it's just a game. (Just a game)_  
_Then I like the way that we play_.

God, he was so in love. He couldn't denie it.

_I'm fallin' in love_  
_But it's fallin' apart._  
_I need to find my way back to the start._  
_I'm fallin' in love_  
_But it's fallin' apart._  
_I need to find my way back to the start._  
_When we were in love._  
_Oh things were better than they are._  
_Let me back into._  
_Into your arms._  
_Into your arms._  
_Into your arms._  
_Into your arms._

When he finished, Kurt fan straight into his arms, smiling and blushing, "Thank you so much."

* * *

They were at Kurt's house and no one was home.

"Fourth present," Blaine said, pulling out a small, homemade teddy bear.

Kurt grinned, gladly receiving the teddy bear from his boyfriend.

"Aw," Kurt cuddled it to his chest, "It's so cute!"

Kurt's face then turned serious, he went to his backpack and pulled out a box of chocolates, "Will you be my Valentine?" He sounded slightly scared, which Blaine found endearing.

Blaine nodded eagerly and accepted the present.

"And I was thinking.. maybe we could... have some fun?" He asked, face as red as a beet.

He straddled Blaine and placed his hand's on his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him on his lips.

"Let's go to my room," Kurt whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully new chapter after the new episode today! I watch it on TV so yeah!  
**


	10. Making You Mine

**A/N: OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT. FUCK, I APOLOGIZE. I CAN EXPLAIN. **

**So, I have been procrastinating a bit because I am so busy. I just finished taking AIMS and I haven't really had time to update. Well, just type this into the laptop because I wrote it in my notebook a while ago but I just didn't have time. And I was also dealing with certain personal problems. Guys, guess how old I am... **

* * *

"Before we do anything..." Blaine began, looking at Kurt's lustful eyes, "Are you _sure_ you want this?" He asked.

Kurt looked at him, "Like I said... I'm not sure how far, I just know that _I want you_." He walked over to Blaine and pushed Blaine down onto the bed.

"Tell me if you want to stop," Blaine breathed.

He nodded and then slowly crawled on top of him, straddling him.

He leaned in, pressing his lips hard to Blaine's.

Kurt explored Blaine's mouth with his tongue, loving the little sounds Blaine was making.

They were both hard in a matter of seconds.

Blaine pulled away, gasping for air, "I love kissing you," He smelled and noticed the room, "S-So you planned this or..."

The room was lite with small red candles that smelled like cherry. It was beautiful and romantic. Although they both weren't sure how far they were gonna go, they just knew they were ready to take another step in their physical relationship.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, attacking Blaine's mouth again.

He made his way down, kissing his lips to his jawline, then making his way to his neck, sucking a big red hickey.

Blaine moaned, grasping Kurt's hips so tight, it would leave a mark tomorrow."Mmm," He moaned into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled away, moving his hands so he could take off Blaine's shirt.

He unbuttoned his shirt and grinned at seeing Blaine's sexy chest.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt groaned, "You're so fucking hot."

Slowly, he started kissing down his chest. He caught his nipple in his mouth.

"AH!" Blaine moaned.

Blaine bucked his hips up to meet Kurt's, wanting some friction.

When their hips met, they both moaned in ecstasy.

Kurt worked his way down to his boyfriend's body; his hips

He started un-zipping Blaine's jeans and tugging them off.

He then stood up and started stripping. He slowly pulled his T-shirt over his head. Then, he took off his under shirt. Next came his red jeans, which took more time, considering they were one of his tightest jeans.

Blaine propped himself on his elbows, watching Kurt strip for him.

Kurt felt himself become insecure under Blaine's gaze and he looked down, trying to ignore his boyfriends stare.

"You're so sexy," Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt to the bed.

It was Blaine's turn to do to him what he just did to him.

He started with kissing him, slowly working his way down to his neck; he too wanted to mark his territory.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned as he started sucking on his neck.

Blaine grinned against his neck and sucked harder. His grin widened when he heard Kurt moan louder.

Then, he kissed from his collarbone, his chest, sucking his nipple into his mouth, playing with the other.

Slowly, he started kissing from his chest, to his stomach.

He then started to make his way down to his hip bones.

Kurt gasped and snapped his head up.

Blaine caught Kurt's gaze and he paused, thinking. When he made up his mind, he asked, "C...Can I take this off...?" He gestured to his boxers.

His boyfriend, thought, then he nodded, cautiously, "Yes... yes, Blaine, please." He begged.

He started tugged off his boxers, gently, and once he took them off completely. He licked his lips nervously.

"So hot," He moaned at the sight in front of him.

Kurt smiled, and blushed a darker shade of red than he already was.

Blaine took a deep breath, then gave Kurt's cock, an experimental lick.

Kurt threw his head back and moaned, "F-Fuck..."

This encouraged Blaine. He gave another lick and then took the tip of his dick into his mouth.

"Oh god," Kurt moaned. He wondered if this was actually real.

Blaine suddenly took as much as he could into his mouth.

"Ah! Oh god," Kurt breathed, clutching the sheets under them.

_Blaine Fucking Anderson's mouth was on his fucking dick._

He continued, pulling away every now and then to lick the parts he couldn't reach.

After a while, Kurt made up his mind, "Blaine... mnghh, stop...ah!" He moaned, small beads of sweat over his body and trying to get Blaine off.

His boyfriend obeyed his command. He pulled his mouth off of his cock and sat up, looking at him, "Why? Did I go to far? You sounded like you were enjoying it..." Blaine started to panic.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "N-No, silly," He was still panting, "I just... I don't want to come yet."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, raising his triangle eyebrows, sitting up.

Kurt sat up as well, "I-" He paused to make sure. Blaine liked him and treated him right. No one else took interest in him. Besides, they're young. Shouldn't they be adventurous?

He decided. Yes, he wants his first time to be with Blaine.

"I want you..." He panted out, "I want you to fuck me."

Blaine was about to ask again. But then he saw the sureness. The readiness in his eyes, He nodded shyly. As for him, he was ready. As soon as the day began, he knew he was ready. Ready to make love to his first love.

"Um, do you have lube?" He asked, looking at Kurt with a blush.

"In the nightstand..." He was prepared for this.

Blaine reached over Kurt, who was now lying under him again.

"Turn over," He told him. Kurt obeyed and got on his knees, face pressed against the sheets.

"So beautiful," Blaine breathed, potting the lid of the small bottle open.

"All yours, I'm yours, Blaine," Kurt spread his legs wider, getting ready.

"Like... like the song?" Blaine asked, coating his fingers in lube.

"I shit you not, if you make me sing right before sex, I will-"

Blaine cut him off, "Alright, alright," He smiled, "You ready?"

Kurt made himself comfortable, spreading his legs wider. He grabbed the blankets and pulled the mug up to him, "Ready." He finally said.

Blaine moved his hand towards Kurt's entrance, '_Okay, you can do this. You can do this._' He told himself.

He started rubbing at Kurt's entrance.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned softly, grabbing lightly at the sheets.

Blaine was worried he'd do something wrong and Kurt would be unsatisfied. Burt Kurt was _enjoying it._

Gently, he inserted his first finger in.

Kurt tensed, grabbing the sheets and shutting his eyes tight.

"I'm sorry, baby! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Blaine apologized.

"Just-keep... keep going..." Kurt told him, trying to ignore the pain.

So he did.

Soon, he added a second, then a third.. Kurt was thrusting against them, moaning.

"Blaine," Kurt managed to pant out, "Just... fuck me already, goddammit."

Blaine felt himself get harder and thrusted his fingers into the tight, wet heat.

"I'm ready," Kurt groaned.

He worked on lubing his cock, pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend.

"You're so hot like this." He said to him, thrusting into his own hand.

Kurt waited impaitiently, whining.

Finally, Blaine decided it was enough. He grabbed Kurt's hips and aligned his dick with Kurt's hole.

"R... ready...?" Blaine asked, not wanting to push him.

Kurt swallowed hard, "As ready as I'll ever be." He was surprised at the steadiness in his voice.

Slowly, he entered Kurt's hole.

He moaned,"Kurt, oh, fuck, baby, you're so... so fucking tight!"

Kurt had thrown his head back against the pillows, eyes shut, mouth open.

"Oh-Oh my god, are you okay, babe?" Blaine asked, not moving a muscle.

"F-Fine... I'm fine, just-hold on." Kurt tried his best not to move and Blaine stayed as still as he could.

After a good minute, Kurt started thrusting his hips back.

"Move."

Blaine did. He thrusted into him once more, eager.

It still hurt a bit but not so much that Kurt wanted to stop. The pleasure took over from the pain.

Soon enough, Kurt was moaning under him, thrusting his hips back in time with Blaine's.

"Kurt, fuck, I'm so close, god, so fucking close!" Blaine moaned loudly.

"More, god, more, come on!" Kurt whined.

Blaine was always so obedient.

The room was filled with their moans and heavy breathing.

"Kurt, I'm gonna- Oh god, Kurt!" Blaine moaned, coming inside of Kurt.

Kurt moaned and came all over his chest.

Blaine pulled out and flopped onto Kurt's side.

Kurt was lying there, eyes close, breathing hard, cum all over him.

_He was beautiful._

Blaine looked as if he was on the verge of tears, "I..."

Kurt looked up at him, smiling, "W-What? That was..._ breathtaking._"

God, Blaine was so in love that it hurt. Kurt Hummel. He was able to kiss Kurt. He just took Kurt Freakin' Hummel's virginity. God, he loved him. He_ loved_ him. He has been through a lot of shit, he deserved this. "I-I... I love you." He admitted.

That was when Kurt snapped his eyes open, "What?"

"I love you." Blaine announced nervous for his boyfriend's reaction.

Kurt sat up, "Say it again."

"I love you," Blaine announced once more.

His eyes were wide, but he pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

And so, they fell asleep like that, cuddled up, Blaine placing soft kisses to Kurt, confessing his love, over and over.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that chapter was so fucking horrible but whatever. You know why I don't go that much into detail? Because I am... *****drumroll*... Eleven...**

***blushes***

**_Adios! Until next time!_**


End file.
